


Two Can Play That Game

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: So i guess blame this gif for this fic? https://twitter.com/hwitaefiles/status/977808357233848321





	Two Can Play That Game

**Author's Note:**

> So i guess blame this gif for this fic? https://twitter.com/hwitaefiles/status/977808357233848321

Taeyang squeezed his arms tightly. He can still feel the patterns that Hwiyoung was tracing on his back;he can still imagine the ghost of Hwiyoung's fingers tracing down his arm - soft and slow. And the kid even had the guts to do it in the middle of a taped interview. 

"Aish, that kid..." he muttered before splashing his face with some cold water. 

"That kid? Who?" 

Taeyang almost jumped as Hwiyoung appeared behind him. The guy was smirking, clearly knowing that Taeyang was talking about him. 

"No one," he replied, as he wiped his face with a paper towel. He can feel Hwiyoung's eyes following his every move. 

Fine, two can play that game, Taeyang thought. 

He wheeled around and walked towards the younger guy, holding his gaze. Hwiyoung stood his ground, the smirk turning into a sly smile. When they were only about a meter away, Taeyang nudged him slightly and Hwiyoung flattened his back against the wall. 

"You shouldn't do that, Hwiyoung-ah," Taeyang whispered, leaning down near Hwiyoung's ear. "At least, not in front of the cameras," he continued. 

"Do what?" Hwiyoung ask innocently but his breathy voice gave him away. 

"This," Taeyang answered as he slid his fingers down Hwiyoung's arm, light and slow, just like the way the other did before. He heard Hwiyoung gasped as he repeated the motion, dragging his hands ever so slowly on the other's skin. 

It was Taeyang's turn to smirk. Hwiyoung's lips were slightly parted and he has breathing kinda heavy. 

"Now let's go to practice, okay?" Taeyang said cheerily as he walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
